Forever And Ever
by WishfulTrance
Summary: She groaned as his hot lips pressed against the sensitive spot on the nape of her neck. "No, stop..." Rated T for implied sexual themes. Dedicated to katiecharlotte


Forever and Ever

_"Piper…"_

_Her hands scraped through his thick, silky-soft hair just as a delicate sigh left her shaky lips: then slowly, ever so slowly, her eyelids closed just as she uttered a loud cry._

_"Piper…"_

_His beautiful bright eyes gazed upon her, watching as her long dark tresses fell around her petite face, tracing her glowing dusky-rose cheeks. As her eyelids opened slowly, he felt his breath catch in his throat. _

_Their lips met fiercely as they drunk each other in; desperately, thoroughly tasting each other as if they had nothing else to live for. They broke apart a little before her long back was shoved against the cold, hard wall and he murmured her name harshly._

"Piper?"

_"Piper…"_

_Sighs..._

"PIPER."

_"Piper..."_

"I'm coming!" She called over her shoulder absent- mindedly, a pair of tangy orange darts whizzing from side to side as she desperately analysed the item in her hands.

"Piper…" The door opened; a handsome but stressed Commanding Officer poked his head through the door, his messy mop of scarlet red hair dripping wet. "What are you doing? We need- What's that you've got there?"

"Nothing," A pair of hands quickly concealed the object behind her back as she looked at him, attempting to remain nonchalant. His eyebrow rose as he surveyed her.

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm not- honestly, it's nothing." Her small smile assured him a little; but not enough.

"Piper," His voice was quieter now as he walked towards her cautiously. "If there's something you need to talk-

"-I don't," She interrupted quickly, shoving the item down the back pocket secretly. "You don't need to worry about a thing." With that, she swiftly left the room. Aerrow turned to watch her go, his frown deepening as he did.

* * *

_Their hands scrambled to tug, rip, pull: do anything to each other's clothing until they could successfully run them down smooth, naked skin._

_Her nails clawed at his back, his damp skin kissing into bare fingers: she leant her head up just as his came down, their lips anxious to find each other hurridedly-_

"You alright?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that," Piper murmured, her concentration on the crystals scattered before her. Her delicate fingers hovered over them hesitantly, unsure of which to pick. Slowly but suddenly, a warm hand clasped over hers, before pulling it back; an unusual sensation spreading in her stomach as his breath tickled her ear.

"Piper…" His lips traced her cheek gently. "Talk to me."

The next thing he heard was the slam of the door and the warmth of her dissolve into the cold air before him. He sighed, his hands raking through his hair slowly in frustration, pondering.

* * *

Stop.

_"Stop..." She sighed breathlessly, her hands acting of their own accord and roaming his long body as she stretched her long neck back. He placed rough, open mouth kisses down it; Her fingertips scraped at the back of his neck almost dreamily, before she half-heartedly pushed him away. _

_"We shouldn't be doing this- No..." She groaned as his hot lips pressed against the sensitive spot on the nape of her neck. "No, stop..."_

Piper's steps quickened, her breaths shortening as she hurried down the hallway. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and swung around, her terrified amber eyes falling upon a tall figure.

_"Piper..."_

_"No... No we can't, stop. Please-_

_He stepped away from her suddenly; she felt her lips whine for the loss of his and acting completely on instinct: she pulled him back._

A shaky hand lifted up, before blue met amber.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, utterly shocked.

Piper's eyes fell upon a long, thin white stick.

"Are you pregnant? Finn choked out; his eyes never leaving hers.

_Finn felt them slide heavily to the floor, hardly able to breathe. Their limbs were entwined tightly; as if by a soft, silky ribbon winding through their legs, around their necks, under their musky armpits..._

_Suddenly, her hands pushed frantically against his sweaty chest, her body shaking with sobs._

"Pregnant?"

Finn closed his eyes momentarily before slowly, he turned around, facing his Captain.

"Aerrow..."

* * *

_**A/N:** This oneshot is dedicated as a thank you to KatieCharlotte for her amazing support! I hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
